1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift operating device for an automatic transmission, particularly a shift operating device for an automatic transmission which is shifted when a dial type shift knob is turned by a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
A shift lever is provided near a driver's seat in a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission for the driver to easily shift in the related art. The shift lever is pivotably mounted in a console box near the driver, such that shift is made when the driver holds and pushes or pulls the knob of the shift lever in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
However, the shift lever according to the related art is shifted, for example, into P-R-N-D-L, when being operated in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, such that, according to the structure that shifts in a straight line from the P-range to the L-range in the related art, a large layout of the shift lever should be ensured. Further, when the driver holding the knob of the shift lever operates the shift lever, the driver should move the arm to long distance because the gap between the P-range and the L-range is large, which makes driver tired. Further, since the shift lever protrudes inside the vehicle, the some parts of driver' body, such as head, may hit the shift lever in a collision, such that damage due to the collision may be increased. Furthermore, when the gap between the outer surface of the console box and the knob of the shift lever is set large, the aesthetic appearance is deteriorated, whereas when it is set small, the lever ratio is reduced and more force is required to operate the shift lever.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.